Domeric Inchfield
Ser Domeric Inchfield is the second son of Lord Theomore Inchfield, and heir to House Inchfield. History Domeric was born in 486 AC to Theomore Inchfield and his wife Lysa Inchfield, formerly of House Mullendore. From an early age he took particular interest in warfare, enjoying play duels with his older brother Harys and other local boys. When he reached the proper age he began to act as a page for his father, while his brother did the same for their uncle, Ser Ralf Flowers. Domeric took to his training with great eagerness, as he knew even at a young age that as the second born son he would likely not inherit his family's lands, and as such his best option would be to become a prominent knight. Important Events Third Era Shortly after Lord Gylen Hightower declared himself King in the Reach, Lord Theomore called up his available forces and declared his loyalty to the Hightowers, adding his men to the army of the Reach. Domeric and his older brother were both knighted at the same time, with Lord Theomore charging them with leading their house's soldiers into battle in his stead as his wounds from the Ascent of the Lion made him unfit for combat. Fourth Era Domeric's first experience in combat came in the Battle of Old Oak, where he led a mounted charge into the lines of the Westerlands army, fighting until he was struck in the leg with a mace and incapacitated. He was taken as a hostage and, along with his brother, was held until the end of the war. It was at Old Oak that he first met Lady Cyrenna Serry, who became a very close friend of his for the remainder of the war. Fifth Era With the War of the False King at an end, Domeric and his brother were forced to swear loyalty to House Lannister Targaryen before being ransomed back to their family. Once freed, they returned home to Castle Inchfield where Domeric discovered that his uncle Ralf had died in the war at Horn Hill. Sixth Era Domeric came to the aid of Edmund Appleton during a smallfolk uprising, leading a group of Inchfield men against the leaders of the revolt alongside Appleton forces. After a minor skirmish, the rebels surrendered, though both sides saw casualties. Domeric attended the Appleton Tourney that was held shortly after the end of the rebellion where he was forced into a betrothal to Ceryse Fossoway by his father. He won the joust, and named Ceryse Fossoway as Queen of Love and Beauty despite his desire to crown Cyrenna Serry. His brother Harys was killed in the melee from an accidental head strike by Calon Sloane. Later, Domeric was ordered to King's Landing by Lady Paramount Ashara Lannister where he represented the Reach in the trial of Symeon Stark. Along with the other six judges he voted guilty, and was present at Symeon's execution. Quotes “''He won a joust against bastards and hedge knights of no name or class. There were no great knights of the kingdoms present. No Ryman Sunglass, or Edric Brax. I saw no knights of a kind with the Swiftblade, nor even Ser Olyvar Jordayne. Tell me, Ser Arryk, what great glory is there in besting the son of some tavern slut who lucked his way into a set of armor and a sword?” - Theomore Inchfield ''"smallfolk brings me joy either. I'd much rather put a scare into them and get them back working your fields and smithys and whatnot. Its not pleasant but sometimes it is necessary to put an end to rebellion." - Domeric Inchfield Family Members Theomore Inchfield, father Lysa Inchfield, mother Harys Inchfield, brother Myriah Inchfield, sister Lyra Mullendore, cousinMCategory:Domeric InchfieldCategory:House InchfieldCategory:ReachCategory:KnightsCategory:Character